Time and Punishment
by RandomDancing123
Summary: When Clary breaks curfew, Jocelyn decides punishment is necessary. But sometimes the best form of punishment isn't always conventional... or sane! Humor one-shot!


**A/N: Hola chicos and chicas! Yes, I'm actually alive! So sorry for my long absence, but here is a new TMI oneshot I've had in my head for a while! And in the news of Family Affairs, I've been having extreme writers block on the story, but I'm working on it! Enjoy!**

**Time and Punishment**

"But mom!"

"No, Clary," Jocelyn Fray exclaimed, exasperated. "You're not going and that's final."

"But I don't even see why I'm being punished in the first place!" Clary argued, a mix of determination and anger in her eyes.

Jocelyn sighed. She had seen that look on her daughter's face many times before. The look of a Shadowhunter in battle. When Clary had been younger, and a trace of that look crossed her face, Jocelyn had written it off as childish stubbornness. Now, having watched Clary train in the Institute, and seeing her expression now, determined not to lose in this verbal combat, Jocelyn knew. No matter how hard she tried to keep her away from the life she had so feared, Clary Fray was a natural born Shadowhunter.

"I gave you a very specific curfew." Jocelyn said, trying not to lose her cool. "I told you to be home at ten pm. You didn't walk into this apartment until 11:30."

Clary looked shocked. "Mom! It's not like I was out at a club or anything! I was training at the Institute!"

"And what if something had happened? How would I know? You didn't even think to call."

Clary looked as if she had been trying her hardest not to roll her eyes. "It's the _Institute_. You know, the one that doubles as a _sanctuary_. Besides, I was training with Alec and Jace the whole time, what could have happened? I mean, Church hates me and all but he doesn't exactly have a record."

Jocelyn sighed once more. "What you were doing and who you were doing it with is beside the point. You broke a rule and you will be punished accordingly."

Clary's mouth tightened, but she didn't argue further. "Fine," she resigned, "What's my punishment? Clean the bookshop for a month? Wax the floors of the Institute?"

Jocelyn kept a straight face, not betraying the pleased feeling she had on the inside. One thing she had not lost from her own Shadowhunter days was her love of winning. "Well, for one thing, you won't be going to Java Jones with Simon tonight."

Clary's mouth opened in outrage, but before she could protest, there was a knock at the door.

Clary closed her mouth and took a deep, angry breath. "Well," she said, starting towards the door, "I guess I'll just tell Simon we won't be going then."

"Oh, don't worry," Jocelyn said, not missing a beat, "I already did."

Clary stopped in her tracks. "What? Then who's at the door? Luke's away in Idris until next week. Were you expecting someone?"

"That," Jocelyn stated, an almost smug smile on her face, "would be the second part of your punishment."

Utterly confused, Clary warily opened the door. Her supposed punishment greeted her in the form of a tall, black-haired girl, grinning wildly and practically bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Izzy?" Clary exclaimed, shocked. "My big bad punishment is my friend?"

Jocelyn said nothing; only smiled.

"Oh Clary, this is going to be so fun!" Isabelle practically squealed. "We are going to hit _all_ the shops in that new mall they built a few blocks over! There's a dress in one of the shops that would look so _fantastic _on you! And of course we'll need shoes and a bag to match with that. And there's a sale in that summery looking shop, I mean summer is only a few months away of course! That being said, I'm sure stores are just dying to get rid of those old winter clothes they still have! Plus, I'll bet Magnus will be having a party soon, so we _have_ to be prepared for that! Mom said I don't have a specific curfew tonight, which is just _great_! Do I need to have Clary home by a certain time, Ms. Fray?"

Isabelle, who had seemingly not taken a breath since she arrived in front of Clary, turned to the elder redhead.

"Not at all, sweetheart." Jocelyn said, practically grinning. "Take your time."

Jocelyn could swear she saw a devilish glint in her old friend's daughter's eyes as she winked back.

Clary, on the other hand, had paled to nearly paper white. "New… sale… shopping…Izzy… take time…" Clary looked as if her fate had finally dawned on her completely. "Oh, by the Angel…"

Clary's head suddenly snapped around to face her mother. "Mom, please don't do this! I'll do anything else! I promise I'll never miss curfew again! By the Angel, please don't do this to me!"

"Sorry, Clary. You _have_ been saying you wanted to spend more time with Isabelle outside of training. Besides, you don't have a curfew now, _just_ like you wanted. Have fun girls!"

Not wasting any more time, Isabelle grabbed Clary's arm and promptly speed-walked down the hallway. Behind the closed door, Jocelyn could hear Isabelle's exclamation of "Oh! And remember that nail salon I've been _dying_ to get you to try?" alongside Clary's beg of "Iz, please, spare me!"

"Yup," Jocelyn thought to herself as she smiled, taking a seat by the TV, "I've still got it."

**A/N: Oh, Clary, spending a day shopping with Izzy is one of my fears too! I hope you enjoyed this fic! Please review if you liked this, and if not, I'd be glad to hear flames as well. Goodbye, live long and prosper, and never trust a duck!**


End file.
